Networks enable computers and other devices to communicate. For example, networks can carry data representing video, audio, e-mail, and so forth. Typically, data sent across a network is carried by smaller messages known as packets. By analogy, a packet is much like an envelope you drop in a mailbox. A packet typically includes “payload” and a “header”. The packet's “payload” is analogous to the letter inside the envelope. The packet's “header” is much like the information written on the envelope itself. The header can include information to help network devices handle the packet appropriately.
A number of network protocols cooperate to handle the complexity of network communication. For example, a transport protocol known as Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) provides “connection” services that enable remote applications to communicate. TCP provides applications with simple mechanisms for establishing a connection and transferring data across a network. Behind the scenes, TCP transparently handles a variety of communication issues such as data retransmission, adapting to network traffic congestion, and so forth.
To provide these services, TCP operates on packets known as segments. Generally, a TCP segment travels across a network within (“encapsulated” by) a larger packet such as an Internet Protocol (IP) datagram. Frequently, an IP datagram is further encapsulated by an even larger packet such as an Ethernet frame. The payload of a TCP segment carries a portion of a stream of data sent across a network by an application. A receiver can restore the original stream of data by reassembling the received segments. To permit reassembly and acknowledgment (ACK) of received data back to the sender, TCP associates a sequence number with each payload byte.
Many computer systems and other devices feature host processors (e.g., general purpose Central Processing Units (CPUs)) that handle a wide variety of computing tasks. Often these tasks include handling network traffic such as TCP/IP connections. The increases in network traffic and connection speeds have placed growing demands on host processor resources. To at least partially alleviate this burden, some have developed TCP Off-load Engines (TOES) dedicated to off-loading TCP protocol operations from the host processor(s).